


Добро пожаловать!

by Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты G-PG [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: чего только попутчики не рассказывают...
Series: Тексты G-PG [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Добро пожаловать!

— Стойте, стойте! До Буераково подбросите? О, так вам туда и надо? Отлично, попутчики, значит. Я вам и дорогу подскажу, а то там дорога малость разбита, объехать придется.

Что, уже три часа объезжаете? Небось по указателям с трассы? Так они неправильные, их где попало повтыкали. Просто нашей деревни на картах нет, спутник ее никак сфотографировать не может, деревья, говорят, мешают.

У нас же тут леса кругом да овраги.

Глушь?

Да вы что! Какая глушь? Обижаешь, дядя! У нас даже кинотеатр есть! Не, правда. Домашний. Мы его раньше всем населением смотрели, когда электричество было. А теперь, чтоб от подстанции не зависеть, кто-то из односельчан динамо-машину крутит, а остальные — те кино смотрят, да.

А еще у нас спорткомплекс, бассейн и баня имеются. Бассейн, правда, утки очень любят: если из парной в него прыгаешь, то такой крик стоит! С другого конца деревни слышно.

Вот тут сверните. Да-да, где кусты проломлены, там дорога получше. Ну и что, что по целине? Зато там кюветов нет! А прямо — там вездеход сел прошлой осенью. Так и сидит, вытащить не смогли, в болото засосало. Вон, вон! Крыша видна, на ней цапля живет. Красивая, жуть!

А вы к нам зачем едете? Передачу про невероятное снимать? Это вы по адресу. У нас прям заповедник всамделишный! Может, вам сразу цикл передач сделать?

Ах, только про динозавров... Ну что вам сказать про Рекса?.. Он очень игривый, только руки в пасть лучше не совать. И к его вольеру близко не подходить. И не есть при нем, а то никакая цепь не удержит. Но вообще он своих не трогает. Чужих, в принципе, тоже, особенно когда сытый, зато у нас и воровства нет: свои люди честные, а чужие к нам больше не суются. Наверно. Неизвестно, чем там Рекс в лесу лакомится.

Откуда он взялся?

Ой, это вам и его хозяин не скажет. Михалыч, он такой: как выпьет, так ничего не помнит. Прошлым летом они с Петровичем пару бутылей самогона усидели, проснулись три дня спустя в какой-то канаве, все ободранные, что мартовские коты. А к груди Михалыч яйцо огромное прижимает.

Думали, он где-то ферму страусиную обнес.

Михалыч, как протрезвел, так побежал инкубатор мастерить и похвалялся, что у него на селе самые крупные яйца будут. А когда оно вылупилось... В общем, чуть самого Михалыча, того, не осиротило. Но обошлось. И Рекс от попадания полена не помер, только поумнел.

Есть ли у нас сеть? У дядь Вити имеется, он ей карасей в бассейне ловит. Но для ловли Рекса он вам ее не даст.

Ах, вы про эту сеть, интернет которая... А кто ж знает? Интернет тот нам без надобности. Соседка говорила, что у нее иногда мобильный берет с яблони или с крыши сарая. Но это больше от погоды зависит: если облака на небе, то кранты.

Все, тормози, дальше дороги нет.

Буераково наше вон за тем оврагом начинается. Тропочку в крапиве видите? Вот по ней и по бобровой плотине потом, как раз к бане выйдете.

Сегодня вроде не женский день, теть Нюра с ружьем дома сидит, внука нянчит. Но вы покричите на всякий случай, мало ли?

А Рекс вот на этой полянке гулять любит. Вы ж ради него и приехали?

Вы уж расскажите про нас, как оно на самом деле, а то соседи смеются, мол, захолустье! А ежели нас по телевизору покажут, мы им всем нос утрем! Так-то!


End file.
